


April Fools

by TehOpheliac (catharticEscapism)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: April Fools' Day, Crack, Drama, F/M, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catharticEscapism/pseuds/TehOpheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky plays an April Fools joke on Chuck.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"I'm pregnant with Sam's love-child," Becky informs Chuck solemnly, interrupting whatever speech Chuck had been mentally preparing. Her expression was serious, but her eyes were sparkling. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extraonions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraonions/gifts).



> **10/02/2013:** OMG, I'm sorry everyone! I wrote this fic forever ago, and I never uploaded it here! o_o I don't know why I didn't. I don't know why I didn't upload MOST of my fics here, but I plan to rectify that today! xD SORRY GUYS.
> 
> I wrote this for ExtraOnions who asked me to make something for the Dean/Castiel [LJ] community — I'm sorry, the Chuck/Becky community as an April Fool's joke. This was surprisingly easy for me to write. No, really. It may be the easiest thing I've ever written, WTF?
> 
> Underneath the fic are three Mini-drabble things. The Dean/Castiel [LJ] community had an Alphabet Sentence Challenge for Chuck/Becky and I just had to participate. I got the letters E, Z, and B. C00kie gave me the initial idea for Z — the zebras sent by Lucifer. Thanks C00kie! Oh, and APRIL FOOLS EVERYONE! This will most probably be the only time you'll ever catch me writing something heterosexual for the sake of heterosexual. xD

When Chuck wakes up the morning after he and Becky have sex for the first time, he knows immediately that something is wrong. Becky is sitting across the room, completely clothed (perhaps even more so than usual), staring at him with _The Look_.

Chuck knows that expression, knows it a hell of a lot more intimately than he'd ever like to. It's the look that says, "This relationship is over, and there's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind."

Dread settles in Chuck's stomach and he avoids her eyes as he sits up in bed, scratching his bare chest and wondering what he'd done to earn _The Look_ this time. The answer comes to him with surprising ease. ' _The sex — it must have been the sex last night!_ ' he thinks, his stomach churning in muted horror. Chuck knows he's a little rusty, but he didn't think that he'd been _that_ bad. "I knew I should have spent more time on the cunnilingus!" he murmurs under his breath, mentally kicking himself.

A weird expression flits across Becky's face, but it's gone in the blink of an eye and Chuck's left wondering whether it was real or not. "I'm pregnant with Sam's love-child," she informs him, interrupting his mental breakdown. Chuck locks eyes with her, absently noticing that while her face is serious, her eyes are sparkling. "We made drunken love in Dean's Impala the night of the convention. He wants to do right by me and make me a proper mother." Becky drops a hand to her stomach and cups it tenderly. When she looks up at Chuck again, her eyes are shining with unshed tears.

Chuck stares at her in complete bewilderment, brows furrowed and his eyes wide as he attempts to comprehend her sudden, random confession. "Uh," is the best he can manage. "Sam...?"

"Yes," Becky says, her eyes crinkling at the corners and her lips quivering as she attempts to smother her laughter. "We're going to run away together and elope."

Chuck raises his eyebrows and stares at her blankly, his mind racing. Sam and _Becky_? Becky, the crazy fangirl who writes about Sam having sex with his brother in her free time? _What?_ "What?" he says, aware that he's gaping, but unable to stop himself. The idea refuses to compute for Chuck. Sam has never shown even the slightest amount of interest in Becky, in fact, Chuck would goes as far as to say that Sam's actually afraid of her.

And that's when it hits him. "Oh, I get it," Chucks says quietly, silently mourning the loss of his girlfriend's sanity. It was bound to happen sooner or later, what with Becky always having been a little off the deep end and the Apocalypse looming over the horizon. He's actually a little surprised that it hasn't happened sooner.

Becky stares at Chuck intently, her body language eager, if a little confused by his lack of reaction. Chuck sweeps his gaze across the room, eyes pausing absently to rest on the alarm clock — it's 10 A.M. "It's too early for this," he decides, avoiding Becky's eyes as he leans over to grab the half-empty bottle of whiskey from the bedside table. He takes a swig from it and sighs when he feels the painful burn of alcohol slide down his belly and spread liquid heat through his body.

"Did you hear me?" Becky asks Chuck, frowning when he sets the bottle on the floor and rolls over in bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"I heard your crazy speaking," Chuck responds, yawning widely and closing his eyes as he makes himself comfortable. "If I ignore it, maybe it'll go away and I'll get my girlfriend back." Even though his eyes are closed and he's not looking in her direction, Chuck can feel Becky's eyes boring into his back and he can't help but shrink in on himself — just a little.

There's a moment of stunned silence before it happens — Becky laughs, loud and delighted. "Alright, you got me," she says. "April Fools, Chuck!"

Surprise forces Chuck to open his eyes and roll over to greet her as she crawls into bed beside him. "It's April Fools day?" he asks. Becky smiles at him before leaning in to press a kiss to his mouth in response. Cupping the back of her neck, Chuck murmurs, "Oh thank God," against her lips and kisses her back hungrily, relief soaring through him.

When Becky finally pulls away, she's breathless and dazed. "Wow," she says, her lips kiss-swollen and glistening. Chuck thinks she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "I should threaten to run away with Sam more often!"

"You'd better not!" Chuck says, and he's not just playing now, he's serious. "I don't think my heart — or ego — could take it." Becky's smile is infectious and, despite himself, Chuck can't help but return it with similar enthusiasm. "Seriously though, never again."

Becky pouts at him, and when Chuck gives her a stern look in response, she grins wickedly and crawls atop him, straddling his hips. "I'll just have to make it up to you," she says, her voice husky and her eyes smoldering. And, yeah, Chuck could work with that.

* * *

**Alphabet Sentence Challenge:**

**E)** Every time Becky gives Chuck that _look_ (you know, the smoldery one where she looks all hot and ready to give him the night of his dreams with her dildo), Chuck can feel his doom rapidly approaching and he just _knows_ that he's going to give into her sweet, little manipulative puppy-dog eyes and help beta her newest fic (who knows, maybe afterwards she'll reward him for being so helpful).

 **Z)** Zebras (a whole demon-possessed herd of them with Lucifer sitting astride the most fearsome looking one) were charging at Chuck and Becky, chasing them down Main Street, and Chuck just _knew_ that this was all Becky's fault — after all, it couldn't have been a coincidence that Lucifer just _happened_ to target them not even two hours after the first Sam/Lucifer fic was posted to Becky's new LJ community.

 **B)** Becky knew that Chuck wasn't really into the whole "slash fic" thing, but she also knew that with a little wheedling (and a lot of promised sexual favors), she'd be able to convince him to write a spin-off series concerning the epic UST of the OT3 pairing Sam/Dean/Castiel.


End file.
